As is well known, coffee extraction methods have remarkably advanced. A Turkish leaching method utilizing hand-pouring, and individual extraction machines such as a hand drip, a machine drip, a Moka pot, a French press, siphon, and the like have been developed, followed by the development of espresso machines of a lever type, a piston type, a spring type, or the like, and, today, digital technology-combined automatic coffee machines with convenience of use can be found in shops and homes. Such continuously advanced coffee extraction methods are a driving force and a power source for coffee industry development.
Among the above-described coffee extraction methods, the espresso machine is a modern extraction method which extracts coffee within a short time using the pressure of a boiler and a motor. The invention and development of coffee machines, which are called the fruit of modern science, are the main reason why espresso represents modern coffee. This has enabled coffee operators to gain a foothold in further increasing economic value of coffee and consumers to enjoy more tasty coffee in a faster and more stable manner. In addition, such espresso machines greatly contribute to formation and recognition of a new professional group of baristas. People are crazy about this small, compact and sophisticated espresso machine. In addition, people are overwhelmed with admiration for the fact that delicious coffee is made within a very short time by several manual operations of a barista, such as a coffee receiving operation, a packing operation, a tamping operation, a holder alignment operation, and the like, which seem very simple and easy at first glance. Today, espresso machines are essential and core equipment commonly used in cafes or coffee shops all over the world.
This espresso coffee extraction device is designed to mechanically perform such a process of extracting espresso without manual techniques of well-trained baristas. This extraction device is designed to be used in combination with a boiler device for supplying hot water and a grinder device for grinding coffee beans, and the boiler or grinder device may be combined with this extraction device in various forms. However, the key to this technology is to automatically and readily extract high-quality espresso using a cylinder and a piston.